Two different approaches to obtaining motion picture images of the heart have been developed. Using these two different systems, we compared their usefulness in diagnosing complex forms of heart disease that resulted from birth defects. The two systems have different advantages and as a result are complementary approaches to the safe and painless diagnosis of these abnormalities.